Wonderland Dreams
by 229442486847
Summary: Upon returning from another heist, Conan only wants to read his beloved books. But Ran hands him a novel called 'Alice In Wonderland', that he finishes to read until the next heist. Little does he know what this book does to his dreams. Two-Shot; TYOS #4
1. Engaging Failures

In case anyone doesn't know anymore who I am: I'm that random girl that wrote stories like Kaito KID's KID Heist, The Moonlit Smile and The Mindblowing Vacation. ^^; Hehe… I've been gone for a long time. I haven't been doing a break though, I was just busy with my main story, so I really didn't get to write anything else often. Nevertheless, I wrote a few One Shots and TYOS, the number of stories I've written increased (in case you haven't noticed yet :P) and I've improved my writing skills a lot! :D

This is the fourth story for my TYOS-series (**T**hank-**Y**ou **O**ne **S**hots). I wrote it as a Thank-You for **Anie6124** for reviewing my story The Art of Breaking so much.

Here's her request:

"After failing to catch KID again at tonight's heist, Conan just wants to read, but at arriving at the agency, Ran tells him he should read something else from mystery novels and hands him the book _'Alice's Adventures In Wonderland' _and_ 'Through The Looking Glass' _by Lewis Carroll. Not wanting to get in trouble with Ran, he reads the book every night, till he finishes it by the next KID Heist. Once again, he let's KID go, since he helped out in the murder that happened that same night at the heist and KID hinted that he might care more about Conan than other Tantei he has encountered. Being late after the heist, Conan falls asleep in his bedroom at the agency where he starts to get one of the weirdest and maybe pleasurable dreams he has ever had: In Wonderland."

I also decided on a song for this story. While writing I listened to it and it somehow got me into a certain mood. The song is by _The Used_ and is called_ The Bird And The Worm._

I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters. Both belongs to Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**– Wonderland Dreams –**

Part I  
– Engaging Failures –

Swiftly, the white-cladded thief dove through the moonlit night sky. His next target in mind and excitement coiling inside of him, making him tingle all over. The world's second largest citrine was being exhibitioned in Beika at a museum and the phantom thief's heist note had been sent there three days prior, causing Edoka's KID force to be in an uproar.

Soon, the brightly lit building came into view and Kaito KID positioned himself at a window. By now, everyone had noticed him and Inspector Nakamori was agitatedly throwing orders around, while the crowd was cheering for the thief. Only after five seconds had passed, KID was already inside the building and running down a corridor. With ease he dodged the police officers trying to catch him, by letting the oblivious men being consumed in a huge cloud of pink smoke, sending them all to the realms of sleep. Unnoticed by the snoring men, he slipped into the large exhibitioning room, eyeing his surroundings. Not a soul was seen and in the hall reigned silence.

Casting a last glance to his sides, KID stepped in, his steps echoing loudly through the room. Calmly he passed old suits of armor and antique pieces of art, approaching the cylindric case of glass with each step. When he stood right in front of said case, he spent a few seconds eyeing the glistening citrus. Its amber color was mesmerizing, its sparkling shine comparable to the moon's at night and its edges cut perfectly. Every jewel-loving person would have literally drooled at its sight, since citrine itself were very rarely found.

After a few moments of savouring the jewel's beauty, KID didn't waste any time and placed a device for cutting glass on the case's front. Only several movements of his talented fingers later and a hole, large enough to fit the magician's hand through, was placed in the glass. With a sly grin, the thief carefully reached into the case, wary of the trap Nakamori probably had set up. If KID actually activated that device, cuffs would have trapped his arm inside of the case, making him unable to escape. But with his nimble hands it was only a kid's play to snatch the jewel away before the PIR sensor could even recognize his movement. The white-cladded thief chuckled when the jewel was innocently sparkling in his palm.

"Long time no see, KID," a voice suddenly rang out from behind the thief, sounding rather young. "I see that you are having fun playing around again."

His grin never faltering the slightest, KID turned around. "You call my magic 'playing around'? I feel insulted, Tantei-kun."

"Would it be so hard to skip this part so I can arrest you now? I still need to do those bothersome homework for school."

A theatrical pout appeared on the thief's face and his voice was slightly whiny when he replied. "Are you abandoning me, Tantei-kun? And here I thought I could have some fun with you. I guess I'll just fulfill your wish and end this quickly."

"Wait, wha–" The next moment Conan was engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke, but he was cautious not to breathe any of it in. Instead he dashed forward and out of the smoke, spotting the thief already leaving the room through a window. KID shot the shrunken detective his cocky smile, before he leapt off from the window's edge and into Beika's night sky. "Damn that stupid thief!" Knowing that he wouldn't get to catch the thief again that night, Conan left before any of the inspectors saw him. He didn't want to be bothered with an angry Nakamori yelling at him again. He had called the Professor there earlier, so it didn't take long until he was home. It was already past eleven at night and all he wanted was to go to bed and at least read a little of his beloved Sherlock Holmes novel. "I'm back!" he called when he entered.

As always actually, Kogoro was slumped over his desk, at least five cans of beer littering the floor below.

"Where did you go, Conan-kun?" Ran inquired, stepping into the room already wearing her pyjamas. "I was worried sick!"

Serene surprise showed on the detective's face. "Eh? I left a note saying that I would be going to the KID heist."

The girl tilted her head in confusion. "There was a KID heist this night?"

"The owner of the jewel didn't want it to be made public, so it was only known by the KID force."

"Then how did you– Never mind. So where is this note? I didn't see any."

"I put it onto the desk…" Conan pointed a finger towards said desk, sweat-dropping at spotting the snoring man's form, "where Oji-san is lying on right now."

Both averted their gazes to the man, drooling onto the desktop in his sleep.

"Yoko-chan…" he mumbled in his sleep. "You don't have to do that."

One could clearly see the need in Ran's face to punch the lazy detective and added to it the strain of holding back said urge. She clenched her fists at her side, putting on a strained smile. "I guess it's his fault for being the drunken idiot he is."

Already stretching and yawning tiredly, Conan walked towards his room. "I'm going to bed now." He heard Ran humming in response and entered his room, excited about reading one of his beloved books again. His eyes went wider in confusion when he wasn't able to find any of his books. "Ran-nee-chan!" he called, walking outside. "Where are all my books?"

"I put them away," Ran replied sternly. "You're only seven and actually shouldn't read scary stuff like that."

_Did she forget that I see corpses daily?_ "But what am I supposed to read now?"

"Read this," the brunetter replied sternly, taking a book out of a shelf. "I loved these books when I was your age."

Frowning, Conan took the book from her, eyeing the cover with sinking eagerness. "'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' and 'Through the Looking-Glass'" he read out loud. His frown then was fixed onto Ran's face and he mumbled something under his breathe. "I already read those when I was four."

Of course, Ran noticed this and she blinked, wondering if she had misheard. "What was that?"

Conan simply waved at her nervously. _I'd better go with it._ "Nothing, nothing. I'll read it!" With that he rushed off, hoping to not have seemed too suspicious. He flopped down onto his futon, sighing about the injustice of being deprived of his beloved crime fiction. Again, he eyed the cover of one of the books Ran had given him.

It must have been from an older edition, since the corners were torn and the book's spine looked as if it would fall off any moment. He looked inside and found yellowed and slightly torn pages. _Maybe it belonged to her grandmother,_ the detective mused. There wasn't any date on it, so he wasn't able to clearly determine the age of the book, but he guessed it to be around fifty years old. The illustration on the cover was of an older style too and definitely not a Japanese one. It must have been a foreign, probably Western one. Conan easily recognized the two pictured on the cover: Alice and the Cheshire Cat, the girl standing beneath a tree and looking up to see the grinning cat sitting on a branch.

A flash of memory suddenly struck Conan and he remembered seeing Ran with this book on a cold day in autumn. Outside it had been stormy and their parents hadn't allowed them to go outside and left them in the Kudo's mansion to entertain themselves for a few hours, while they took care of their own businesses. They must have been around seven or eight, Shinichi playing around with his soccer ball, watching Ran read on a couch at the same time. She had looked utterly mesmerized by the story written inside, not even taking away her eyes from the letters when Shinichi aimed a ball towards her feet. Conan remembered being bored and that he had walked off to read one of the countless novels in their library. _Never bother Ran when she's reading,_ he had thought at that time. He had learned that important lesson only days earlier, when Ran had started reading that book and he had made the mistake to bother her.

Now Conan was sitting on his mattress, holding _the_ book Ran had been so fascinated about. When the spectacled boy had read the story, he had simply devoured it within a day, finding it boring and not even bothering to remember it all that much. He could recall a few of the characters and some scenes, but the he couldn't remember that much, despite his amazing memory. Now though it was different. He wanted to know what had fascinated his best friend so much and it caused him to actually sit down and start reading. Conan then read with a different intention than back then. It wasn't simply reading, it was about understanding another person. So he read that night for at least two hours, before sleep won over and he was forced to put the book away.

* * *

A week had passed since the last KID heist and the next one was already announced. The target: One of the world's largest and finest ruby gemstones, the Lúcia Ruby.

The phantom thief grinned, from behind hearing the men of Nakamori's force desperately trying to free themselves from the gooey green substance the magician had trapped them in. Chuckles left Kaito KID as he soon arrived at the museum's center, in which a large plexiglas case stood. In it were three gemstones placed, all of them priceless and said to be cursed. The thief ignored the emerald and the sapphire next to his target, gaze solely fixed on the crimson ruby. It's bloody red color sent a small shiver throughout the teen's spine, making him a little anxious. Never before had he felt this way around a gemstone and it somehow made him uneasy.

Nevertheless, he pulled out a gadget out of one of his countless hidden pockets and placed it beneath the case. He soon after found the opening he had been looking for and his hand snaked into the case from below and he quickly snatched away the crimson gemstone. It was unusually cold and it even seemed to emit an eery aura. A gulp was heard coming from the phantom thief. Him being a magician, often involved with secrets and mysteries, he had developed a sense of superstition. Of course, he was still thinking more logical than superstitious, but sometimes he still believed in the supernatural.

That was why he didn't loose much time examining the ruby, before he swiftly made his exit towards the rooftop. He was about to leap off of the building, when a soccer ball suddenly whizzed past his head. Luckily, KID was able to suppress his urge to gasp in surprise and he slowly turned around to see a certain spectacled boy, lightnings flashing around his shoes and another ball already placed beneath his foot.

"I won't miss next time," he stated.

A dramatic pout soon graced the thief's face. "No mercy, Tantei-kun? Even though I helped out in today's murder case?"

The small brunette only sighed, half-heartedly glaring at the thief. "It goes against my own desires, but since the police wouldn't have been able to solve that murder case without your help today, I'll let you off the hook. _Only_ for today, remember that. Next time we meet, I'll catch you and tore that stupid monocle from your face."

"My, my, someone seems to be in a bad mood today," KID mocked. "Maybe I could do something about that by–"

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Conan interrupted the magician. _I don't really want to know what he has in mind to cheer me up. I don't need cheering up anyway. What is that guy thinking?_

"It seems my help is not wanted, so I think I should make my leave now." With that, the thief let himself fall backwards, shortly after elegantly gliding through the night air.

As per usual, Conan watched the retrieving form of the thief, diving through the night sky, headed towards wherever he lived or hid. Somehow KID's words irked the detective and he re-considered them. The phantom thief seeming to worry about him wasn't anything usual, but somehow his voice had had a certain tone to it that even the spectacled boy couldn't decipher. Did Kaito KID care about him more than about others that chased him?

Conan arrived at the agency an hour later, late at night. _Way_ too late.

"Didn't I ask you to be back by ten?" Ran chided with a sad frown. "I was worrying that something might have happened. You bad luck is almost as bad as Shinichi's!"

_I wonder why that is,_ Conan mused sarcastically. "It got later than I thought it would."

"You have school tomorrow, Conan-kun. It's past midnight already."

Conan shot the brunette the most cutest apologetic look he could muster. "I'm sorry, I just forgot the time. Next time I'll be more careful to be back on time."

Ran sighed, leaning back from her position half hovering over the boy. "Hurry up and go to bed," she sighed. "I'm tired too." She then walked off towards her room, tiredly rubbing at her eyes.

The shrunken detective gladly complied to the request and also walked into the room he shared with Kogoro. For once the man was sleeping in his own bed instead of on the desk, snoring off and drooling into his crumpled pillow. Conan had long ago gotten used to the snoring and quietly pulled out his futon from a drawer, before sprawling it out on the floor next to the sleeping man's bed. When he finally sat on his mattress, he noticed a book resting on a desk. A day earlier, Conan had finished reading the book Ran had given him. He cheered inwardly, knowing that the brown-haired girl would be forced to finally give him back his own books soon. Worn out from his previous thief-chasing, Conan decided to simply go to sleep without reading anything at all before. Lazily, he flopped down onto his mattress, soon after falling into a deep and peaceful slumber. Little did he know that his slumber soon would be disturbed by a rather colorful dream.

* * *

Okay, part one is finished and part two will follow soon in exactly one week. ^^ I hope you like it, Anie-chan!

The title is so crappy T_T… I just couldn't come up with anything else! D:

Gah, I'm so excited! I'll finally turn 16 this Sunday! 8D One of the best things is the date: 10/10/10, which is also Naruto's birthday! ^^ I've been waiting for this particular birthday to come for three years now! XD

Benze ;P


	2. Frenzied Dream

Yosh, the second part is there! ^^

I'll be frank: I haven't read 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' or 'Through The Looking Glass' at all. Everything I know about the books and that I tried to build into this story is what I researched. I really only watched the Disney movie and maybe one or two movie adaptions, but I also can't remember those well. Meaning, I had to research the whole books, their characters and the plot XP.

I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters. Both belongs to Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

Part II  
– Frenzied Dream –

Conan suddenly found himself in a garden, littered with many different colored flowers of all sizes. They were emitting various scents that combined into a dazzling fragrance, making the detective a little woozy.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, looking around and only seeing flowers and more flowers. After studying the landscape for a while and looking ahead again, he spotted a blond teen frantically running around, fumbling for something in his pocket. Conan was about to call out to him, when he noticed the pearl white bunny ears peaking out of the blond hair. Somehow he felt as if he knew the teen completely cladded in a white suit, but no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't figure out just who it was that was madly mumbling incoherent things. Ignoring the fact that the bunny-eared teen seemed in a hurry, Conan jolted up to run after him. While he was running, he felt weird. Something was out of place and it was confusing him, since he couldn't quite grasp what exactly was weird. He soon reached the blond teen, despite having shorter legs than the other. "Wait!" he called from behind the blonde. "What is this place?"

The rabbit-teen didn't seem to notice him, mumbling something along the lines _'I need to bring the lemons to the Duchess immediately! I don't have time'_. Suddenly, he disappeared from sight.

Conan stood there in a dumb-founded manner, wondering how someone could disappear so suddenly. When he looked down, he saw the hole in the ground and, without hesitating, jumped into it, suspecting the rabbit-teen to have disappeared through it. He smoothly slid through a kind of tunnel and in the end came out in a forest, trees, seeming high enough to reach the sky, circling around him. He couldn't find a trace of the rabbit and decided to keep on walking to maybe find out where he was. Something brilliantly white peaking from behind leaves suddenly caught his attention and he rushed towards it. Standing beneath the aimed tree, he looked up to see a pearl-white cat with cerulean blue stripes on its back.

"Well, hello there," the cat purred. "Aren't we being flashy today?"

All Conan could reply was an 'Eh?', not knowing what the cat meant.

"Though I have to admit that blue suits you well."

_Is it talking about my jacket? _That was the moment Conan finally looked at himself. A gasp of both surprise and agitation left him, when he realised that he indeed was wearing a pale blue knee-length dress with a white pinafore overtop. "Wha– Why am I… What is this?" the boy exclaimed, proceeding to take off the dress.

"My, my. Stripping in the middle of the woods. May thy be a pervert?"

Just now, the detective noticed the freaky grin plastered on the cat's face, ignoring it and continuing to take off his clothes.

Again, the cat spoke up. "Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end. Then stop." (1)

"Eh?" was all Conan could muster, now standing only in his boxers. He would rather run around half-naked than in a dress. "What are you anyway? Why are you talking?"

The impossible happened and the cat's grin widened even more. "I'm called the Cheshire Cat. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tantei-kun." The white cat rose to gracefully walk along the tree's branch, stopping when it was right above Conan.

"And where am I?" the detective inquired.

"The obscure we see eventually. The completely obvious, it seems, takes longer." (2)

_Is this cat mocking me?_ Conan mused. The spectacled boy was beginning to feel annoyed by the cat's behaviour. "I need to know what this place is. Can you tell me please?"

"Losing an illusion makes you wiser than finding a truth (3)," the Cheshire Cat replied, tilting its head in a seemingly curious way.

An exasperated sigh left Conan and he had to restrain himself not to yell at the pearl-white cat. Its way of speaking and frustrating him with its mysterious antics reminded him of someone, but no matter how much he mulled it over, the person didn't come to mind. "I'll ask you one more time: Where am I and how can I get out of here?"

"I tell you everything that is really nothing and nothing of what is everything. Do not be fooled by what I am saying. Please listen carefully and try to hear what I am not saying." (4)

"That's it!" Conan exclaimed angrily. "I won't let you play with me like this anymore! I'm leaving!" With that the detective marched off, not even sparing the white cat a last glance.

What he didn't see was the cat vanishing, only its wide smile remaining. It wasn't unusual seeing a cat without a smile, but seeing a smile without a cat was truly weird.

The shrunken high school student walked for what felt like an eternity. Trees lined his vision, bushes surrounded him and it seemed as if his way was never ending. This went on until Conan suddenly spotted a familiar flash of white.

"I need to find the duchess," the rabbit-teen mumbled in an agitated fashion. "I need to bring her the lemons!"

Not wanting to scare the other away, the spectacled boy decided to simply follow the rabbit-teen and maybe find some clues to where he actually was. Carefully and cautious not to make any noise, Conan followed the teen cladded in a snow white waist-coat. It didn't take long and a house soon came into vision.

It was a rather small house, with only one floor. It was very colorful, with a shiny purple covering its outer walls, a gray roof and blue window frames. Whoever lived in that house must have been a colorful person as well.

Conan didn't waste any time and quickly rushed after the bunny-eared teen that had entered through the house's front door and had left it open. The detective entered the house, noticing that it seemed much larger when actually being inside. Suddenly, voices reached his ears and he cautiously followed the sound.

_"What the… Stop it already! I told you that I'm writing, okay!"_

_"I can't just stop. You're a lazy-ass and won't work unless I bite you!"_

_"With you biting me like this, I'll be dying of blood loss by the end of this day!"_

_"It's not bleeding that much, so stop being a wussy and start writing!"_

A 'Hmpf' was heard coming from the other person and Conan peeked into a room to find a somewhat bizarre scene: There was a girl with dark skin and wavy brown hair sitting at a desk with a black bunny on her head. The weirdest thing was that said bunny had fangs. The girl on the other hand as well didn't seem like any other girl. One thing Conan noticed was the wide black bracelet with spikes on it around the girl's wrist, but there seemed to be a clockwork on it, since the pouting girl lifted her arm to look at it. And just as Conan had assumed, the girl was 'colorful'. Purple jeans engulfed her legs, but contrasting those was the gray cardigan she wore.

"Stop biting my head, you stupid bunny!" she yelled.

"I can't help it," the bunny replied. "You're still slacking off."

"Am not!"

Even though Conan really didn't want to interfere, he had to in order to find a way out of that place. "Umm… I'm sorry to bother you, but–"

"Hiiiiiiiie!" the girl suddenly screeched terrified, jumping up from her seat and throwing away her pen in the process. "Oh, it's only a kid. Come in." Her sudden change in behaviour was beyond strange.

Conan straightened up a little, before stepping into the room and eyeing the girl closely. She was smiling, even though the weird black bunny had started to nibble at her left arm.

"How can I help you?" she asked sweetly. "Got lost?"

"Kind of," Conan replied, halting in front of the desk the girl was sitting at. "I'd like to know where I actually am."

The brunette girl tilted her head a litte, seeming to be confused. "You don't know? Hm… Now that's not good. Well, you're in Wonderland."

"Wonderland?" The doubt in the shrunken detective's voice was evident. "Seriously, where am I?"

The girl just shrugged in response. "You're problem when you don't believe me."

Conan simply frowned, still not quite believing the girl's words. "And who are you?"

"Me?" the girl replied, placing a hand on her upper chest with a questioning glare. "People call me Duchess Benzedrine, but you can call me 'Benze'. This sadistic bunny is Mr. Benz."

"Okay Benze-san, how do I get out of here?"

"_Never!_" the black bunny snarled.

The duchess whacked the bunny square over the head, obviously not amused about his way of talking. "Would you finally shut up! And get off of my arm! We have a guest, so behave."

Obediently, the bunny released Benze's arm to sit on the front of the desk, glaring at Conan with a venomous look.

The duchess shot an apologetic smile at the boy. "Sorry, he's always like this when I don't do my work the way he wants me to. Okay, so the best way of getting out of here is by finding the Mad Hatter."

_That name sounds familiar… _"How can I find him?"

"He should be somewhere in the woods, doing a tea party like he always does. Just see if you smell anything tea-like on your way, follow the trace and you'll easily find him. Good luck!" With a grin, the young girl returned to doing her work, completely ignoring the boy in front of her desk.

Conan opted to believe the girl, since he didn't have any other clue anyway. He quietly left, not wanting the sadistic bunny to bite his head. As soon as he exited the house, he was utterly surprised to find out that from somewhere the smell of tea was being wafted over to him. Remembering the duchess' advice, Conan followed the scent, walking deeper into the thick forest. He soon reached what must have been a clearing, with rich green grass covering it.

In the center was a ruckus, caused by three persons sitting at a table. One was a man with an overly-large green top hat and a somewhat goofy grin, while next to him sat someone with brown rabbit ears peaking out of the hair and straws sticking from his head, leaning onto the table as if the person would fall if it didn't. Opposite to them, someone was completely slumped over the table, sleeping and snoring off peacefully with ears that looked like ones of a mouse. Or maybe a wolves'? The ones on the other side both were reaching out for the sleeping one, the one with the hat cheerful and spouting weird things, the rabbit-eared one seeming deliriously confused, mumbling things not only in Japanese, but also in Spanish. They were trying to get the table's other occupant into what looked like an over-dimensional tea pot, while the person continued to sleep, fairly undisturbed from being dropped into a pot. Before the other two dropped the lid onto said pot, the person inside mumbled something in its sleep that sounded like 'To be continued'.

Conan watched the whole scene, the two persons left suddenly switching places and giggling – either like school girls or mad scientists, the boy couldn't tell – and finally noticing his presence.

"Good evening, young man! Come on, join our little tea party!" The dark-skinned teen wearing the huge green top hat came running towards Conan, grabbed his arm and all but dragged him to the table, seating him on the opposite side to himself. "Have some tea." Without the spectacled boy asking for it, he miraculously produced a cup from his jacket, dropped it in front of the detective and poured tea into it.

For a short while, Conan was at a loss of words, before he remembered what he had come for. "Um… are you the Mad Hatter?"

"Why yes!" the teen exclaimed cheerfully. "An' this," he pointed at the bunny-eared teen next to him, staring off into the distance with glassy eyes, "is the March Hare."

Just then, Conan noticed a small label tucked into the ribbon around the teen's hat. Written on it in bold letters was 'Big Osaka'. _Somehow that reminds me of someone._ "I was told that you could help me get out of here."

Another of those goofy grins appeared on the dark-skinned teen's face. "Sometimes it's necessary to go a long distance out of the way in order to come back a short distance correctly." (5)

_What's with this weird dialect? _The dark-skinned teen had a tone to his words that sounded very familiar to Conan, but once again his memory went blank when he tried to remember. "Uh…" _Damn, this guy is as bad as that cat! _"Could you help me? I really need to–"

"Solve this riddle, then I'll answer your question," the Mad Hatter cut in.

Only in a hesitating fashion, Conan replied. "Okay," he answered slowly.

The dark-skinned teen's grin widened, the person beside him glaring at his teacup as if it had insulted him. "Okay, here it goes: Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

_Eh? _This actually startled Conan a little, since he couldn't come up with a fitting solution at first. It irked him that he couldn't even find a way to get to the solution. His eyebrows knitted together in a frown, the spectacled boy deep in thought. Slowly, his mind came up with something weird-sounding, but in some way it sounded right to Conan.

"And?" the Mad Hatter inquired impatiently, wiggling around on his seat. "Got an answer yet?"

A confident smirk appeared on the shrunken teen's face. "I do." He lowered his head a little, his sharp cerulean gaze deepening. "The notes for which they are noted are not musical notes."

Only slightly the eyebrows of the Mad Hatter rose. "Impressive. Rather impressive I have to say. It is better to know some of the questions than all of the answers." (6)

"Eh?" Again, Conan was becoming frustrated with not receiving a straight answer. No one seemed to be willing to at least act as if they cared to help him. "So was my answer right or wrong? Will you tell me how to get away from here?"

"Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple." (7)

Conan knew that, if he had been of a different bodily build, a vain would have popped on his forehead right then and there. "Do you even know _anything_ that could help me?"

"A thousand men can't undress a naked man." (8)

The spectacled boy literally felt the blood boiling up in him and its heat radiating mostly from his face. When he was about to burst out ranting, something smooth suddenly ran along his leg and he remembered that he was still in his boxers. _I ran around half-naked all this time!_ Panic written all over his face, Conan looked down at himself, only to find out that he was wearing his usual attire of a blue jacket with a white dress shirt underneath and a red bow around his neck. He also felt pants wrapped around his legs and his beloved sneakers on his feet.

Then something rubbed at his leg again, this time at his inner thigh. Something was snaking beneath his pants, brushing over his skin and making the touched spots tingle with a weird sensation.

"Wha–" Conan didn't hesitate a second and hastily lifted up the table's cloth to find a white-cladded teen between his short legs. But it wasn't the bunny-eared one, for this one had pearl white cat ears, blue lining the smooth fur. The teen's gloved hands were sneaking into the shrunken teen's pants and Conan couldn't hold in his indignant shriek of surprise. He jumped up from his seat and attempted to run away, when he felt a hand wrapping around his ankle, yanking him back and somehow under the table. Opening his eyes, Conan found himself pinned down by a grinning teen with a monocle covering one of his cerulean blue eyes, but the darkness beneath the table prevented him from clearly seeing his features.

There wasn't even a chance to protest, because something soft suddenly came crashing down onto Conan's mouth muffling any attempts at complaints. When he gasped, something wet passed his lips and traced the cave that was his mouth. _Why is this guy kissing me like this?_ The spectacled boy couldn't prevent a small moan from escaping and he reached up to try and push the cat-eared teen off of him, but to no avail. Those hands were slowly sliding up his legs again and suddenly, Conan felt himself fall into darkness, colorful lights exploded in his vision. He sat up, gasping and trying to catch his breathe.

Suddenly, Ran's face was right in front of him and she was sending him a rather confused and curious look.

"Are you all right, Conan-kun? I heard you… moaning and mumbling in your sleep, so I came to check on you." She smiled sweetly at him, reliefed that the boy was okay.

"Um… Ah… Uh…" Conan was still gasping a little and felt his hot blush spreading over his cheeks. Maybe Ran was already suspecting something. The shrunken detective knew that if a certain part of his anatomy had been further developed, the brown-haired girl would have known immediately what was wrong with him. "I-I'm fine, Ran-nee-chan. I just… had a nightmare, that's all."

The girl didn't seem to believe him, doubt visible in her eyes. She reached out to place a hand on the boy's forehead, immediately feeling the heat radiating from it. "Maybe you're becoming sick again," she mused worriedly. "Get some sleep now and we'll see how you will be after that."

Smiling a little, Conan felt himself calm down seeing his best friend's warm smile. He lay back down onto his futon, turning a little to make himself comfortable and hearing Ran leaving the room. The door creaked a little when the girl closed it and before she left, she whispered something.

"Have a good night's sleep, Tantei-kun."

Conan hummed sleepily, signalising that he had heard the girl's words. Then he shot up, stared at the still slightly ajar door, but no one was there. He jumped up from his mattress, fully awake again, and stormed towards Ran's room. Quietly he opened the door, only to find Ran lying in her own bed, sleeping peacefully. When Conan trudged back into his own room, scowling all the way, he noticed the open window and the moon brightly illuminating the room.

"That stupid magician," Conan mumbled, before slipping under his covers and closing his eyes to finally sleep.

* * *

And? Can anyone (besides Anie-chan) guess right which characters or persons are represented by what DC character? ^^

I guess this should be the point where I make a small announcement: This is probably my last story for Detective Conan. I was planning to write a multi-chapter story to it, but by now my interest in DC itself isn't as high anymore, so I decided long ago to transport the concept of said story into an AU of DGM. I just don't like DC enough anymore to write any further stories to it. I don't hate DC, it's still a good manga/anime, I'm just a little tired of the long-winded plot that doesn't seem to make any progress at all. For me, the 'new' cases all the time got boring and I just don't have any desire to continue following this series… Please don't kill me! D:

Benze ;P

(1) Lewis Carrol, _Alice in Wonderland_;  
(2) Edward R. Murrow;  
(3) Ludwig Börne;  
(4) Charles C. Finn;  
(5) Edward Albee;  
(6) James Thurber;  
(7) Dr Seuss;  
(8) Greek Proverbw


End file.
